


Polaroid of Us

by sungoddess18



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe. Single Chapter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungoddess18/pseuds/sungoddess18
Summary: Hey sunnies, I'm quite busy but I felt a little bored that's why I decided to make first ever one shot, AU. This is not really my thing, but I hope you guys like it. I'm still trying to learn one shots tho, so I hope my work isn't that bad for the first time.
Relationships: Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Polaroid of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sunnies, I'm quite busy but I felt a little bored that's why I decided to make first ever one shot, AU. This is not really my thing, but I hope you guys like it. I'm still trying to learn one shots tho, so I hope my work isn't that bad for the first time.

"To have and to hold from this day forward" 

"For better or for worse" 

"For richer or for poorer" 

"In sickness and in health" 

"To love and to cherish" 

"Till death do us part" 

"According to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow."

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

A series of susurrant voices, so low and calming, she shut her eyes in complete delight, not wanting to stop her from her crazy daydreams and reveries. Tomorrow, just one more day, she thought to herself. Both anticipation and nervousness struck her. Every woman in the world, has dreamed of this, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of being tied together, forever, in the eyes of God, an act of absolute unison. 

Looking how far they already went, she can't ask for more, Itziar Ituno, her name, plastered along newspapers, publication and magazines, labeled as one of the greatest actress in her generation, a perfect life indeed. She couldn't register how rapid things went and changed. Opening dusty and old brown box, a storage of the most important photographs of her life, she gandered through the photos, it was her and the love of her life, Alvaro Morte, her childhood sweetheart and her eternal soulmate. She smiled, looking at the colorful images of them. 

A photograph of her eating strawberry pancakes with him, around the age of eight, they were so young, so innocent, who would have thought they would end in this state. She could even reminisced how Alvaro hated strawberries, but that's her all time favorite fruit. 

_"Only aliens don't eat strawberry_ " she chuckled while forcing Alvaro to eat the pancakes

_"I would rather be an alien, than to taste soap in a form of fruit"_ he frowned 

At age fourteen, they both enrolled themselves in a theater school in Madrid, using their passion and desire acting, singing and dancing. The picture of their first performance together in 300pistolas theater, as she played a role of a lost princess and Alvaro portrayed the role of a prince. Even in real life, he always plays the role of a prince, saving her from sadness and sorrow. 

_"You can do it, Itzi, I'll always believe in you, and if you messed up, I got your back, don't worry" _he smiled like he always does, his eyes disappearing through his cheeks.__

____

____

Few years had passed, still aiming their dreams together, she saw their first hiking and camping together, how they seized their trip in Bilbao, by gazing through the colorful stars in the night skies. 

_"Do you know how powerful stars are?"_ he asked gently 

_"No"_

_"They will always lead you back, where you belong. Just like us, if one of us lost its way, one will guide him back home"_

_"Is that a promise?"_ Itziar uttered, emotionally 

_"A promise"_ he assured, they intertwined their pinky fingers together, tied in an unbreakable promise. 

The perfect photograph of a moon ring Alvaro had given her for her 18th birthday, it was so special as she could remember, that night was the same night, Alvaro confessed his feelings for her, they were so reckless and intrepid, but one thing she could assure is that they never really pursued their feelings out of impulse, rather out of love. Just love. 

_"Will you be my girlfriend"_ he asked nervously 

_"Even you ask me or not, I will always be your girlfriend"_ she screamed 

Another image, popped out of her memory box, it was their flight in Paris, she was photographed while sleeping, as if it was Alvaro's favorite hobby. Itziar made a faint smile, as she suddenly remembered how Paris became the rendezvous of their first kiss, it was gentle, sensual and romantic as she can describe, kissing on top of the Eiffel tower, under the light of thousands stars.  


_"I love you, Itzi"_ he murmured to her ears

_"I love you too, Alvaro"_ she hummed 

Upon remembering, she felt the longing, why good things have to end, why it can just last forever? she thought. 

She will never forget their first trip in Barcelona, in the famous, La Sagrada Familia, a hundred-year-old church, which she can recall the piece of metaphor Alvaro had taught her. 

_"Do you know that La Sagrada Familia, is made because people want to repent with their sins?"_ Alvaro shared an interesting fact 

_"Really?"_ she was amazed on how deep he was 

_"If this one will be finished, it could be the greatest and the most beautiful form of apology"_ he uttered 

_"I can't believe, apologies can be that beautiful"_

Shifting her eyes to another photograph, their photo of their successful audition for their roles in the most famous Spanish TV Series, called La Casa de Papel, both they prayed for. Itziar was accepted to have the role of the inspector while Alvaro got the Professor's role. She remembered the euphoria, of finally stepping out to the another level of their ambitions. 

_"Oh my God, is this real?"_ she exclaimed while hugging Alvaro 

_"It is, Itziar"_ he tightened the embrace 

A cold, shivering touch, crippled around her spine, the feeling of the hugs was still present, as if it just happened yesterday. She remembered how happy they were, achieving their dreams together. Together- they always do things together. 

The last photograph, which she saved for last was their first Island trip in Palawan, how could she forget about that. They danced freely in the air, under the night sky, eating delicious sea foods, even those they couldn't recognized. The highlight of their trip was them, surrendering themselves to each other, making love under the palm trees, just savoring their intimate moment, fueled by passion and desire. 

The buzzing sounds of past and her endearing acts of reminiscing suddenly halted, waking her up from a phone call, of course, he is him, he has always been him ,Alvaro. A familiar tone, always gentle, constant and omnipresent.  
"Hello" he exuded a soft tone of concern 

"Hello" she responded calmly, as her lips curled upwards, smiling 

"Just checking for cold feet" whether she sees it or not, she knows he's smiling

"I'm okay, it's a shame you're not here to make we warm" she bit her lower lip 

"Can I see you?" he asked 

"Of course no, don't worry it will be just in few hours now" 

"I want to see how will you look, tomorrow" 

"Of course, I'll be the one in white" she laughed but it was an empty one, she missed him so bad 

"See you" 

"See you" she stopped for a while 

"I love you" his voice was so genuine

"I love you, too." she hung up the phone and made a silly smile, finally closing the box and lulled herself to sleep 

[...]  


The perfect and enchanted scenery of colors beige, white and wood, shaded perfectly by the lofty and waving pine trees. The wooden rows of seats, symmetrically arranged, tied with different flowers of lilies, daisies and tulips. This is surely her dream wedding, a forest one, windy, flowy and picturesque. It made her breathless for a while, but the sound of a grand piano meandered in the atmosphere, signaled her to walk in the aisle. 

Slowly weighing her feet to the grassy grounds, her heart pounding in an inexplicable way, a marathon sprinting endlessly, beating like a bass drum. Her legs shaking, trying to stand in a high heel. Sighing and respiring as much as she can, holding tightly to the silky fabrics of her white dress, this is it. Passing through the audience in wooden chairs and floral aisle. She was getting closer and closer to the altar, where he saw Alvaro, standing in front of her, her wildest dream, her tomorrow, her love of her life, smiling in her appearance, looking so beautiful in white. A tear formed around the corners of his eyes, but this time, he wasn't waiting for her. 

She turned sideways to one of the front rows, trying to hold on the jolt of ache pierced in her whole body. A woman stood behind her, slowly walking, dressed in a long white lacey wedding dress, holding a bunch of pink calla lilies, she was beyond exceptional, she soon reached the end of the aisle, facing the altar, but Itziar went to her direction.

"Congratulations, Blanca" she mumbled 

"Thank you for coming, Itzi" Blanca broke off the conversation, now facing his soon to be husband. 

Absolute numbness and pain, crushing through her heart, creating a series of searing and stinging stabs, it bled so hard. She felt jilted and abandoned, by someone she never thought would leave her in any way. Watching someone fulfilling your dreams, is beyond painful. She kept a tight rein on herself, as the vow ceremony started, the exchange of to have and to hold, for richer of for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and the final i love you's. How badly she wished to be deaf, unable to hear a single thing, but she was so attentive, hearing their exchange of vows. How badly she wanted to lose her sight, seeing them kissed, it was different, not the kiss they used to share, but it was a kiss that hurt her in million ways

As the clapping and cheering dominated the noise in her head, she was tapped by the reality. After their audition in La Casa de Papel, she never thought he would changed that way, no time for themselves mixed with the fabrication of news and scaremongering with their relationship. Fame and popularity is a loan, and your freedom and liberty is the debt to pay. 

All the flashes went back to her mind, the interviews, the fights, the secret make outs in the dressing room, the distance, the mistrust and the end. The end of everything she once thought is endless. The constant adoration of people to their popularity as a couple caged them, in a way that they were prohibited to live their normal lives behind the camera. And everything went wrong, fell down and destroyed. 

As the light faded away, the people started to go in a luxurious set up of their reception area just few walks away, this was his perfect time to talk to her, he grabbed the stolen moments, as Blanca went with their friends inside, leaving them completely alone. 

"Itzi, you look so wonderful tonight" he complimented but his eyes, were apologetic 

"You don't have to compliment, by the way. I'm going" 

"Don't leave yet" he held her arms 

"You want me to stay, to prolong the pain?" a tear shed by her weary eyes 

"Itzi, I'm so sorry. I never had the chance to say sorry." his voice turned low and raspy

"We tried, Alvaro. We did try, but maybe this isn't for us" she whined turning her back to him, but she grabbed her arm once again, pulling her closer 

"Wait" he stopped for a while, he closed her eyes and kissed her, it was strong, lingering. A kiss of hell, but it tastes like heaven. It was wrong, she knows, but she feels right. Soon she broke up, panting. 

"I have to go, Blanca must be waiting already. Good bye." she smiled leaving him in the middle of the dark forest. 

"Good bye, Itzi" he could only uttered 

HIM, is the one who gave up, the weak one. He didn't actually know what went wrong, was it the time, was it the distance? or was it his obsession with his passion, he was so afraid to ruin his reputation but he never realized how he ruined her. He gave her up, he choose to stay in the light, in the midst of popularity and recognition. 

HER is the one who stayed, who hoped that she can still fixed everything. How badly she tried to hold on to someone who already let go. For sure, she will blame herself forever for how they turned out. 

Gone is the man, she love the most. The love of her life has his own love of his life. But like tangent lines, at least they had the chance to meet each other, but now that they will part, she's still grateful, that even the man that gave her the best memories, suddenly became a memory, her love for him, will still remain like the moments they had shared photographed in faded polaroids.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for breakdown. :((((


End file.
